1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tents and, more particularly, to a tent fly apparatus and method having a demountable fly for a tent to protect the tent from the elements.
2. Related Applications
This application is a continuation-in-part application of my copending application for U.S. Letters Patent Ser. No. 06/732,494 filed May 9, 1985 now abandoned for Tent Fly Apparatus and Method and is filed to more clearly set forth my novel invention for a tent fly.
3. The Prior Art
Tents are popular as portable, temporary shelters and are widely used in numerous recreational pursuits. A tent consists of a fabric shelter portion or shell and a supporting framework for the shell. Various configurations of tent shells and frameworks are available and well known in the art. In order to provide shelter against precipitation, it is customary to manufacture the tent shell from a water repellent or water-resistant material. The alternative is to manufacture the fabric tent shell from a canvas-type material which provides marginal protection from precipitation. Newer, synthetic materials such as nylon are currently popular because of their lightweight, ease of erection and colorful appearance.
Each of these tent fabrics has a shortcoming resulting from the fabric of construction. For example, waterproof or water-repellent materials tend to cause condensation to collect on the inner surface during periods of cold weather much to the annoyance and discomfort of the occupants. On the other hand, tent fabrics that "breathe" are limited in their ability to shed water. Furthermore, tents exposed to the direct sunlight tend to become stuffy and hot.
In view of the foregoing, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved tent fly apparatus and method that is convenient to use, easily mountable and demountable and, also, can be used to shield a tent from the elements while imparting a limited amount of insulating effect to the tent. Such a novel tent apparatus and method is disclosed and claimed herein.